


Babies, Sango!

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: The 6ixth Session [10]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Inuyasha Issekiwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Sango's nightmare is about Miroku's penis.
Relationships: Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Series: The 6ixth Session [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058
Kudos: 2





	Babies, Sango!

Originally Published August 11, 2006

* * *

Miroku emerged out of void as naked as an infant born into light. Sango withdrew - pallid and cold like death - at the sight of his penis transforming flaccid, erect. Its proportions monstrous. Its intentions inhuman.

"Bear my child!" The voice mixed Zen and carnal pleasures. Its words melted like snow into the velvet of that foamy, creamy tone. "Won't you bear my child, Sango?"

He grew bigger, longer, harder. She reeled. Too late. Though they stood at arm's length, his glans - swollen beyond its cloak of foreskin - touched her lips. She screamed at the contact, rough and sticky, his tip so hot it etched its mark onto her flesh.

"Babies, Sango!"

The voice did not come from Miroku anymore.

Did it ever?

Sango gasped. Again, too late. It was her breathing, from her lips to his glans, that stimulated and impelled his ejaculating.

"Let's make babies!"

Semen, white fuzzy whirlwind, squirted with gaining volume and intensity - it landed in her hair, on her face.

"Babies, Sango! Babies forever!"

Miroku shot into Sango's throat. She choked. She screamed. The vortexes of his sperm bore into the flesh of her body.

"Ah!"

Awake, the fear of it was trapped by the nightmare.


End file.
